Aventures miniatures
by Nelja
Summary: Une collection de minifics en 100 mots : plusieurs Docteurs, surtout anciennes séries, leurs compagnons, et quelques-unes de leurs réactions face à des couloirs piégés, des savants fous ambitieux ou des geôliers revêches. Humour.
1. Mauvaise foi , Four et Romana I

_Mauvaise foi (Four et Romana I, thème "Pile ou face")_

* * *

"Laissons le destin décider !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Si c'est pile, dirigeons-nous vers ces bruits inquiétants !"

La pièce tomba sur face ; il la secoua à son oreille, comme si elle pouvait être cassée, la relança, une fois, deux fois...

"La probabilité d'un pile dans la série est un." remarqua Romana.

"Justement ! Si cela n'arrive pas, le destin aura fait des efforts pour donner un vrai signe !" La pièce tomba sur pile, au sixième essai. "En route !"

"Pourquoi ne pas y aller directement ?" suggéra Romana.

"Voyons, ce serait tellement moins drôle !" protesta le Docteur en la suivant.


	2. Contradictions , Four et Romana I

_Méfiez-vous des contradictions (Four et Romana I, thème "Contradiction")_

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de créer une contradiction." Une inscription murale indiquait clairement que personne ne sortirait d'ici vivant.

"J'espère bien."

"Les contradictions logiques minent la base des mathématiques."

"Docteur, ce n'est pas une contradiction logique ! La pierre mentira, et voilà !"

"Effectivement. Imposerons-nous cela à une honnête pierre ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, le Docteur sortit un feutre de sa poche pour rajouter "sauf le Docteur et Romana".

"Mieux !" Il fit un pas en arrière, inclina la tête pour admirer son oeuvre. "Beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant, allons-y ! Assez perdu de temps !"

Romana soupira très ostensiblement.


	3. Tout est sous contrôle , Seven et Ace

_Tout est sous contrôle (Seven et Ace, thème "Explosion")_

* * *

"Excellent !" commente le Docteur, aussi tranquillement qu'il est possible en dévalant un couloir empli de soldats paniqués. "Effectivement, pour une fois, une petite explosion fera du bien à la réserve d'armes. Et là... oh, est-ce l'unité de contrôle ? Et le rayon de la mort ? Merci de m'avoir sauvé, au fait. Je savais que tu pourrais."

Encore une explosion ; cette fois le Docteur hausse un sourcil. "Par contre, là, je ne vois pas..."

"Oh, vous savez, j'aime vous surprendre parfois." réplique Ace.

Elle se retient de ricaner quand il la regarde d'un air inquiet.


	4. Erreurs logiques , Four et Sarah Jane

_Erreur de raisonnement (Four et Sarah Jane, thème "Condition")_

* * *

"Vous devriez vraiment nous libérer, vous savez."

"Pourquoi donc ?" ricana le garde.

"Si vous le faites, je n'utiliserai pas ceci !"

Le sourire du Docteur était large : l'objet pointé sur leur geôlier sinistrement métallique et clignotant.

"Vous l'auriez fait ?" demanda plus tard Sarah Jane.

"Je n'ai jamais mentionné que s'il refusait je l'utiliserais ! Apparemment, les humains en général bénéficieraient de cours de logique..."

"He !"

"Et, bien sûr, je n'utiliserais jamais cela."

Sarah Jane soupira de soulagement.

"Que faisais-je avec un sèche-cheveux Myrien, de toute façon ?"

Il le jeta dans la première poubelle venue.


	5. Tout ça pour ça , Three et Jo

_Tout ça pour ça (Three et Jo, thème "Amateur")_

* * *

"Alors, mes ornithorynques mutants géants envahiront le monde, bwahaha ! Vous voilà déjà écrasés de terreur !"

"Non, juste un peu choqué d'être appelé pour _ceci_." fulmina le Docteur. "Quelle déchéance ! Entre tous les amateurs..."

Leur ennemi sembla décontenancé.

"Au fait, la polarité du flux de neutrons est déjà inversée. Tout explosera dans dix minutes." Le Docteur tourna les talons, faisant voltiger sa cape.

"Il affronte souvent des mégalomanes très dangereux - des aliens, même !" excusa diplomatiquement Jo. "Vous pourriez peut-être vous recycler ? Le lait d'ornithorynque est très nourrissant, paraît-il."

L'aspirant savant fou, pas vraiment consolé, éclata en sanglots.


	6. Improvisation en si , Two et Jamie

_Improvisation en si mineur (Two et Jamie, thème "impromptu")_

* * *

"Et je trouve intolérable que TU AIES ENCORE APPORTE CETTE CORNEMUSE. CROIS-TU QUE CETTE MUSIQUE RISQUE D'ETRE APPRECIEE PAR LES AUTOCHTONES ?"

"QUOI ? Votre flûte est MEILLEURE, peut-être ?"

"CERTAINEMENT ! JE SUIS UN GENIE MUSICAL, ET JE LE PROUVERAI EN JOUANT DEVANT L'EMPEREUR, AUSSITOT QUE... c'est bon, l'abeille-espion est partie. Tu es doué en improvisation."

Jamie n'avoua pas _quand_ il avait compris que c'était de la comédie.

"Allons !" lança le Docteur. "Proposons nos services artistiques. Nous avons, apparemment, un empire tyrannique à renverser."

Jamie approuva avec enthousiasme.

Il leur gardait rancune, pour une certaine raison.


	7. Terminologie , Ten et Martha

_Terminologie (Ten et Martha, thème "fantôme")_

* * *

"C'est un fantôme !"

"Mais non ! C'est simplement une manifestation posthume d'énergie psychokinétique !"

"Docteur, je respecte votre science _simple_, mais quelle est la diffrence ? Il est mort, il est immatériel, et il m'a parlé !"

Le Docteur, pendant ce temps, fouillait les placards, l'arrière des radiateurs, et finit par trouver un objet manifestement extraterrestre en vidant la corbeille à papier. "Voilà l'accumulateur d'énergie ! Est-ce que les fantômes ont besoin d'être enregistrés ?"

"Vous avez vu Le Sixième Sens ?" La référence tomba à plat. Martha soupira. "D'accord. Parfois, je déteste quand vous avez raison."


	8. Piège logique , Ten et Martha

_Piège logique (Ten et Martha, thème "How did you know? - I didn't")_

* * *

"...si j'avais su, j'aurais pas venu. Le voyageur temporel répond : si vous ne venez pas, vous ne saurez pas..."

Des lumières clignotent sur la tête du robot qui les menace. Son bras mécanique retombe. Une succession de petites explosions, puis plus rien.

"C'est un piège logique, pas vrai ?" demande Martha. "Comment saviez-vous que cela détruirait ses systèmes ?"

"En fait... je l'ignorais. Je voulais juste sympathiser avec une histoire drôle."

"Oh."

"C'est mieux comme ça." ajoute le Docteur. "J'exècre les robots sans aucun sens de l'humour."

Martha soupçonne qu'il est vexé.


End file.
